Often, automatic ice makers include electric heaters to facilitate release of the ice. However, these electric heaters consume significant energy. Alternatives include manual ice makers; however, these ice makers require the ice to be manually released from the ice mold. Accordingly, improved ice makers, ice molds, and methods of use thereof remain desirable.